In new building construction, the plumbers prefer not to put the finished closure valves in the bottom of tubs, or the finished decorative plate over the overflow outlet at the end, of the tub until the project is finished because these elements will be often damaged as the construction project is brought to a close. Further, the piping for both of the outlets needs to be checked for leaks before the inspection process is completed. The test involves running water down the vent for the drain until it reaches a level above the tub and the tester then determines whether any of the piping leaks. Thus, when the testing operation arrives, a plug is put in the bottom drain of the tub and some sort of seal plate is placed at the end of the tub on the overflow outlet.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening therein. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent the center opening wherein two of the holes are used to hold the plate to the plumbing fixture. In some cases there is a fitting so that the screw hole is located directly in the middle of the access hole. In that case, that hole is in the way when the testing procedure is implemented. In any event, the testing procedure usually involves stuffing a balloon through the large center opening into the pipe in the wall and the pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated. Further, existing seal plates normally have to be removed when the decorative plate is put on. Two screws which use the screw openings of the plate typically hold the decorative plate in position.
A more recent version is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,241 in which an overflow system for a bathtub has an overflow port and has a drain pipe in connection with the overflow port. A flexible diaphragm is imposed over overflow drain pipe secured to and engages the inner face of the sleeve. Screws extend through the plate which has a center opening. A screw extends through the plate to hold the cap in place. The cap has a conventional side rim extending around the plate and diaphragm. A cut-out portion of the cap provides for water flow. The diaphragm seals the overflow pipe when the system is being tested for leaks with pressurized fluid. Following the tests, when the fluid is removed, the diaphragm is cut or slashed to open the overflow port to provide fluid flow. While this device serves the intended function, it is expensive to make and more cumbersome to assemble.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a method and a means for an overflow assembly for bathtubs and the like which will safeguard the overflow system during construction; prepare the system for testing; and facilitate the final installation of the bathtub hardware.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the testing procedure of the overflow system before the final installation has taken place, and to permit the assembly of parts without the use of screws, screw holes, and the like.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an overflow fitting which will safeguard the overflow system during construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which will prepare the overflow system for testing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which allows a user to install the overflow fitting without using solvent cement.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.